


First Impressions [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age of Sail, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Mr. Mick Rory, formerly of Dublin, makes a new friend when they've both fallen afoul of crimpers...





	First Impressions [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274476) by [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad). 



**Title:**   
First Impressions

**Fandom** :   
The Flash

**Author** : [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**  Mick/Len  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 5:44  
**Summary** :

Mr. Mick Rory, formerly of Dublin, makes a new friend when they've both fallen afoul of crimpers...

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274476)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/FirstImpressions.mp3)


End file.
